


На пути к рассвету

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Не стоит много пить, недооценивать своего учителя и своего отца.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	На пути к рассвету

Единственная субботняя лекция проходила рано утром. Обычно Скорпиус не настолько наглел, чтобы перед учебным днём напиваться. Но тут был повод: отец с мамой уехали в командировку; у друга детства юбилей — двадцать лет; накатила осенняя депрессия…  
Скорпиус уже готов был к тому, что пропустит лекцию, смирился, оторвался за последние месяцы тихой и спокойной жизни, лёг в шесть утра — пьяный вусмерть.  
В семь каким-то неведомым образом его разбудил будильник. Он звонил каждую субботу, Скорпиус просто забыл его отключить. Первую минуту он ещё сомневался, вставать ли. Потом вырубил телефон, соскочил с кровати и помчался в ванную. Не столько ради лекции, сколько ради лектора, которого не увидит ещё неделю.  
Лектор был той ещё тварью. Первая же его лекция началась со слов:  
— Вижу, не все дошли до меня к концу недели. Ну оно и к лучшему.  
Это уже потом выяснилось, что его лекции пропускать нельзя. Он не позволял досдать материал или отработать прогул. Он вообще не был преподавателем, и его мало волновало, сколько человек доживет до выпуска. Его материал был четко подобран таким образом, чтобы каждая следующая лекция была логическим продолжением предыдущей, как чертов сериал.  
Отец как-то обмолвился, что мистер Поттер — его бывший одноклассник — действующий специальный агент одного из внутренних ведомств страны. И если он и преподаёт, то не ради денег, а потому что его попросили. Очень сильно попросили. И он согласился выделить пару часов в неделю в свой выходной.  
Да, мистеру Поттеру было плевать, что кто-то из-за его предмета будет отчислен. Скорпиус своими глазами видел, как его одногруппник пришёл просить отработку, и услышал:  
— Этот предмет нельзя отработать. Я засчитаю его только в том случае, если вы раскроете дело Гриндевальда.  
Скорпиус едва не рассмеялся в голос. На втором курсе раскрыть дело серийного убийцы, которого удалось поймать, но так и не вышло ни разговорить, ни найти доказательств или мотивов? Он пожелал одногруппнику удачи, а для себя решил, что не пропустит ни одного занятия. В конце концов, он был отличником. И не мог подвести отца.  
Скорпиус не понимал, почему сорвался в пятницу, почему смирился с отчислением. Это было глупо.  
Именно поэтому он быстро принял душ, нацепил чистую рубашку, брюки, пальто и поехал в университет.  
Забежал в аудиторию он последним, опередив лектора на доли секунды, буквально столкнувшись с ним в дверном проеме и нагло протиснувшись в кабинет. Бросил ему вслед быструю ухмылку и проскочил на свободное место.  
Мистер Поттер проводил его нечитаемым тяжелым взглядом и закрыл дверь на ключ.  
— Прекрасно, сегодня вас ещё меньше. Тогда можем продолжить.  
В дверь постучали. Мистер Поттер невозмутимо двинулся в начало аудитории. Если бы Скорпиус его не знал, он бы решил, что Поттер просто не расслышал. Но нет — стучать было бесполезно. Если уж дверь закрылась, то закрылась она навсегда.  
«Он же испортит статистику университета. Если отчислят больше половины группы, его уволят», — сказал как-то Скорпиус отцу. Тот в ответ растянул губы в ухмылке, отставил чашку с кофе и даже отложил планшет, в котором подсвечивались главные новости дня.  
Скорпиус уже знал это выражение — оно буквально кричало «сын, ты все ещё слишком глуп, но объяснить тебе — моя прямая обязанность как отца».  
И он объяснил.  
«Поттера невозможно уволить. Потому что его невозможно нанять. Если его уговорили для вас преподавать, значит, цель была научить вас. И согласился он именно научить. С твоей профессией им проще выпустить пятерых профессионалов, а не тридцать никчемных ни на что не годных отбросов. Считай, что твоему потоку повезло».  
Ещё как повезло. Скорпиус не мог представить себе лучшего профайлера. Мистер Поттер гениально подавал информацию. Он буквально заставлял студентов вставать на место преступника, задыхаться от эмоций, никогда ранее не испытываемых, понимать их боль и наслаждение. Анализ их поведения был приоритетным, и мистер Поттер позволял высказаться каждому. Именно поэтому после двух месяцев субботних лекций стало ясно, почему небольшое количество людей ему только на руку. Так он мог вложить в их дурные головы больше информации.  
В этот раз все было не совсем по сценарию. Мистер Поттер включил проектор и спросил:  
— Что вы видите?  
Недоумение читалось на лицах студентов. Все ожидали раскрытия предыдущего дела — да, как в сериале. Во взглядах читался вопрос: «А как же продолжение? Это точно не продолжение. Откуда вбоквел?»  
Скорпиус пригляделся. И поднял руку.  
Мистер Поттер медленно перевёл на него взгляд, и в этот момент на его всегда спокойном лице отчетливо проступило что-то вроде злорадного веселья.  
— Ночь удалась, мистер Малфой? Уверены, что готовы отвечать?  
— Моя ночь никак не влияет на мои ответы, — ухмыльнулся Скорпиус. Он и не ожидал, что мистер Поттер не заметит следов ночного загула. Он только не думал, что все настолько очевидно…  
— Разводы туши на вашем лице говорят об обратном.  
Ребята стали оборачиваться. Кто-то из девчонок хихикнул. Жар медленно окутывал лицо и шею, сердце забилось чуть быстрее. Горели даже кончики ушей. Так Скорпиус в жизни не подставлялся, но ключевую роль сыграло другое.  
За стёклами круглых очков он увидел темнеющий взгляд. Боже, он сотни раз видел подобное — чистый, ничем не прикрытый голод. Поттеру… что? Нравилось? Нет, это было неподходящее слово. За его взглядом крылось что-то другое, что-то очень глубокое и неоднозначное.  
Скорпиус откинулся на спинку стула и растянул губы в отцовской ухмылке. Он не собирался поддаваться, несмотря на то, что желудок уже скручивало в предвкушении тонкой игры, на грани.  
— Он вымещает злость, верно?  
— Верно, — спокойно ответил мистер Поттер, пока остальные в аудитории пытались понять, что происходит. — Продолжайте, — добавил он и пошёл вдоль рядов, приближаясь с каждым неспешным взглядом — хищным, плавным, осторожным.  
Скорпиус сглотнул. Черт, Поттер был хорош. Слишком хорош. И вот уж кому весёлая ночь вряд ли промоет мозги. Его взгляд скользил по лицу, по растрепанным волосам, по шее…  
Шея, — твою ж мать! — наверняка к утру расцвела яркими красными и фиолетовыми пятнами. И Поттер смотрел на них, пока его взгляд становился все темнее, скрывая яркую зелень радужки.  
Скорпиус снова сглотнул, быстро облизал пересохшие губы.  
— Это недавнее дело, — низким, глухим голосом начал он, и снова смочил горло, прежде чем продолжить уже увереннее, пусть сердце и сбилось с ритма: — Оно ещё не раскрыто. Я видел… — «в планшете отца», но этого Скорпиус не сказал. Он вообще старался никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не упоминать Драко Малфоя в присутствии Гарри Поттера. Все же их отношения в школе были далеки от дружеских. — Видел новости. Ещё тогда подумал, что подобная жестокость, скорее всего, обусловлена местью. Здесь новое фото, его еще не освещали в новостях. Это другая женщина, но тот же почерк. Значит, серия. Вероятно, ту женщину, на которую злится преступник, он не тронул вовсе. Он ищет других, тех, на ком сможет выместить злость. Я бы сказал, что его бросили, унизили. Возможно, оскорбили мужское… достоинство.  
Скорпиус не собирался прерываться. Просто мистер Поттер подошёл уже достаточно близко. От его тела исходил жар, и никаких посторонних запахов, кроме тонкого аромата свежести… вероятно, пены для бритья. Он пристально наблюдал за Скорпиусом, его дыхание стало заметно более тяжелым, напряженным.  
Скорпиус чуть поерзал на стуле, опустив голову. Поттер положил ладонь на столешницу, чуть склонился и выдохнул:  
— Продолжайте, мистер Малфой.  
Горячее дыхание достигло шеи там, где все еще зудели следы пусть и бурного, но все же дружеского веселья. Скорпиус снова смочил совершенно сухие губы. Он, вероятно, выглядел напуганным или побеждённым, но это его мало волновало. У Поттера были сильные руки, жилистые. И сейчас одна из них находилась совсем близко. Как и все тело преподавателя. Стройное, сильное, гибкое. Скорпиус уже не был так уверен, что сможет продолжать говорить, но Поттер… с мистером Поттером не спорили.  
Отец говорил, его боялись. После того, как он… выжил после нападения Волдеморта — убийцы, который лишил жизни его родителей, — выследил его еще в подростковом возрасте и… расправился с ним. Никто и никогда не упоминал подробностей. Отец сказал, что со всех свидетелей взяли подписку о неразглашении. И намекнул, что входит в их число. Скорпиус не стал задавать лишних вопросов, потому что знал, что под напором отец расколется, а Скорпиус уважал правительственные секреты и… не желал подставлять папу. Ну, и в какой-то степени боялся узнать, какое именно его семья ко всему этому имела отношение, потому что кое-какие подозрения о законопослушности дедушки у него были.  
Но именно после тех событий мистера Поттера не только зауважали, но и стали бояться. И сейчас Скорпиус понимал, почему. Находясь так близко, мистер Поттер всем своим существом излучал угрозу — позой, тихим низким голосом, темным взглядом. А Скорпиус ощущал, как внутренние органы сводит судорогой, как холодеет между ребер и с какой силой отвечает член на его доминацию.  
— Могу предположить, что она… — начал Скорпиус и прочистил горло. — Опустила его как мужчину. Отсюда насилие над жертвами.  
— Нигде не освещалось, что их изнасиловали, мистер Малфой.  
Точно… нигде не освещалось, но отец… у отца было много связей, и он по просьбе сына позвонил одним знакомым, потом другим. Вскрытие показало, что насилие было — и довольно жестокое. Так же были найдены следы спермы, но даже так вычислить преступника не удалось.  
Скорпиус молчал. Ему нечего было добавить.  
— Хорошо, мистер Малфой, — все тем же низким голосом сказал мистер Поттер, и проектор моргнул, показывая следующий слайд. Одногруппники зашептались, и он тут же среагировал — довольно спокойно, почти успокаивающе: — Говорить нужно, когда я спрашиваю, а сейчас просто смотрите. И помните, что связи в вашей профессии так же важны, как знания и навыки. Если вы знаете чуть больше остальных, значит, вы чуть больший специалист.  
Скорпиус осторожно, стараясь не двигать головой, поднял взгляд на проектор. То, что не освещалось СМИ, мистер Поттер решил показать без цензуры.  
— Как же нужно было довести мужика, чтобы он так… — пробормотал Малфой.  
— Попробуйте ещё раз прийти в таком виде, — едва слышно сказал Поттер и тут же переключил внимание аудитории на следующий слайд, двинувшись к своему столу: — Его поймали этой ночью…  
Скорпиусу понадобилось около пяти минут, чтобы осознать брошенную фразу. Он не был уверен, что правильно понял. Она могла быть просто фразой-предупреждением, а могла быть и ответом на его вопрос, и тогда… Тогда чертов мистер Поттер едва ли не прямым текстом дал понять, что Скорпиус ходит по краю, что… что его… ревнуют?  
Скорпиус был уверен, что это невозможно. Одно дело пускать слюни на своего преподавателя — тихо, незаметно… или даже заметно. И совсем другое — вдруг выяснить, что это взаимно.  
Скорпиус боялся поднять взгляд. И до конца занятия только вслушивался в глубокий чувственный голос, который сначала подтвердил его теорию, а затем вернулся к предыдущему преступлению, тому, что разбирали на прошлой лекции.  
Вышел Скорпиус из транса, только когда услышал:  
— Мистер Малфой, задержитесь на пару слов.  
Скорпиус резко вскинул на него взгляд. Не испуганный, нет. Скорее, удивленный. Одногруппники злорадно улыбались непонятно чему, хмыкали. Скорпиус только кривил губы в привычной ухмылке, пока за последним не закрылась дверь аудитории.  
Мистер Поттер собрал свои вещи и, не глядя, коротко бросил:  
— Подойди.  
Скорпиус даже не думал возражать или отказываться. Он отважно, как ему казалось, прошёл вдоль рядов и остановился напротив преподавателя, вздёрнув подбородок.  
Мистер Поттер скосил на него недовольный взгляд и полез обратно в сумку за… салфетками?  
Он достал влажные салфетки, развернулся к Скорпиусу и, ухватив его за подбородок двумя пальцами, осторожно скользнул прохладной тканью под глазом. Поджал губы и потер чуть усерднее. Он хмурился все больше, пока не выдавил:  
— Дорогой косметикой пользуешься.  
Скорпиус усмехнулся. Тушь, конечно, была не водостойкой, но достаточно качественной, чтобы не размазываться от небольшого количества жидкости. Другое дело душ, в который он залез с утра. Как он вообще об этом забыл? Оправдывало только то, что за час он просто не мог протрезветь достаточно. Он до сих пор чувствовал себя немного пьяным. Особенно когда Поттер надавил большим пальцем на подбородок, заставляя чуть приоткрыть рот. Дыхание тут же сбилось, живот приятно скрутило ниже пупка.  
Скорпиус уже готов был хоть что-то сказать, когда Поттер насильно повернул его голову в сторону. Прошелся салфеткой по… саднящим синякам.  
— Что ж ты блядь-то такая.  
Это был не вопрос. И в голосе отчетливо сквозило разочарованием. Грудь сдавило. И самое обидное, если бы не его поведение и не эти гребаные засосы, Поттер бы так и не среагировал на него.  
Это злило.  
— Дорогая, — выплюнул Скорпиус и отстранился. — Вам не по карману.  
— Уверен? — спокойно уточнил мистер Поттер. И Скорпиус с удивлением посмотрел на его всегда серьезное, бесстрастное лицо. В уголках глаз отчетливо проявились лучики морщин, губы тянулись в улыбке. Он неспешно вернул руку на прежнее место, и Скорпиус даже не шелохнулся, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Горячие пальцы легли на подбородок, потянули его вверх. Чужие губы осторожно, едва касаясь, скользнули по уголку губ, по измазанной тушью скуле, обхватили тонкую мочку. Тело обожгло ярким, невыносимым возбуждением, по шее вниз, вдоль позвоночника, рванули электрические разряды, коленки подогнулись. Скорпиус вцепился в рукав его пиджака, чтобы не упасть. — И сколько же? — прозвучало тихо на ухо.  
Скорпиус отшатнулся. Черт, он даже не понял, как оказался в такой неестественной близости со своим преподавателем. Голос подрагивал, когда он произнес:  
— Здесь камеры.  
Это почему-то волновало больше, чем оскорбление. Черт, он сам позволил случиться этому — тому, что над ним издевались. Он просто… это было так по-детски. Ничего удивительного, что мистер Поттер его высмеивал.  
Тот улыбнулся чуть шире, взгляд за стеклами блеснул чем-то темным, порочным.  
Он достал свой мобильный и в два клика открыл сообщения. Развернул экран, показывая короткий, но емкий диалог:  
“где?”  
“20 сек”  
“128 ауд. Выруби камеры”  
“+”  
— Уже нет, — все же пояснил мистер Поттер.  
Скорпиус, едва справляясь с дыханием, оглянулся на незапертые двери аудитории. Он попал в дурацкое положение, и понятия не имел, чем все это закончится. Но очень рассчитывал на благоразумие мистера Поттера. Не станет же тот…  
— Боишься? — спросил Поттер. — Ты можешь уйти.  
Скорпиус снова посмотрел на него. Уходить он не собирался, просто… сама ситуация нервировала.  
— Закройте дверь, — попросил Скорпиус. Он надеялся, что это прозвучит как требование, но… он знал свой голос, и звучал тот просительно.  
Брови Поттера резко взлетели вверх. Он устало выдохнул и покачал головой. Так же делал отец, когда Скорпиус вёл себя чрезвычайно глупо.  
— Подбросишь меня домой, — сказал мистер Поттер.  
У Скорпиуса снова едва не подогнулись ноги. Он раскрыл рот, чтобы переспросить, но губы вместо этого растянулись в дурацкой ухмылке. Совсем дурацкой, словно он — глупый влюбленный подросток, а не будущий специальный агент.  
Мистер Поттер почти незаметно закатил глаза и бросил:  
— Я за рулем.  
Скорпиус тряхнул головой, поняв, что мистер Поттер уже идет к выходу. И что…  
— В смысле? Это моя машина…  
— И ты предполагаешь, что я позволю пьяному мальчишке сесть за руль?  
— Я не…  
— Ты — да, — отрезал мистер Поттер и открыл дверь. — Идешь? Или мне вызвать такси?  
Скорпиус быстро подбежал к своему месту, забрал пальто и понесся к выходу.  
Он думал, что дорога до дома мистера Поттер станет неловкой. Так оно и было. Только неловко себя чувствовал Скорпиус, а мистер Поттер спокойно забрал у него ключи и сказал:  
— Пристегнись.  
Через несколько кварталов он припарковал машину, вышел из нее и… вошел в магазин косметики. Скорпиус начал подозревать неладное, но когда Поттер вернулся, он бросил Скорпиусу маленький пакетик с ватными дисками и умывалкой.  
— Смой это, — сказал он.  
И, да, Скорпиус снова подчинился. Но не столько потому, что Поттер приказал, сколько потому, что ему самому было не очень уютно.  
Он поглядывал в боковое зеркало, впервые пожалев, что на обратной стороне козырька нет маленького зеркальца. На следующем же светофоре мистер Поттер снова перехватил его за подбородок и развернул лицом к себе. Пригляделся внимательно и отобрал смоченный ватный диск. Осторожно прошелся по уголку глаза. Скорпиус моргнул. Поттер скользнул ваткой по скуле, потер, снова надавил на подбородок так, что приоткрылись губы. Скорпиус горячо выдохнул, прикрыв глаза. Боже, он почти уже обожал эти сильные пальцы, он едва с ума не сходил, когда Поттер вот так распоряжался его телом. Он так хотел, чтобы вот сейчас тот снова наклонился, прижался своими губами.  
Где-то на периферии послышались сигналы, раздражающие гудки. Мистеру Поттеру, казалось, было все равно. Он мазнул подушечкой большого пальца по мягкой нижней губе и отстранился. Посмотрел на дорогу и тронулся с места.  
— Я не стану тебя целовать. Кто знает, где побывал этот рот за ночь.  
— Что?.. — почти уже начал возмущаться Скорпиус.  
— После сегодняшнего тебе придется хорошенько постараться, чтобы доказать мне обратное. И ты постараешься, Скорпиус. Обещаю тебе.  
Возмущение было настолько сильным, что Скорпиус так и не смог подобрать подходящих слов. Он просто… просто… просто ударил кулаком по торпеде и отвернулся, со злостью разглядывая пролетающие мимо очертания зданий. В его голове крутилось множество ответов, обвинений, оправданий… И ни одну из фраз он так и не решился произнести вслух. Только фыркал иногда.  
Минут через десять мистер Поттер припарковал машину возле небольшого двухэтажного дома и сказал:  
— Выходи. Приехали.  
— Верните мне ключи. Я поеду домой, — сказал Скорпиус и протянул раскрытую ладонь.  
Поттер усмехнулся, вынул ключи из зажигания и сунул их в карман брюк.  
— Выходи, Скорпиус, — сказал он с улыбкой, но настойчиво.  
И Скорпиус снова не придумал, что ответить. Только пробурчал себе под нос, как он надеялся, неслышно, что Поттер мудак. И вылетел на улицу, едва отстегнув ремень безопасности.  
Стоило ему переступить порог дома, как за спиной защелкнулся замок. Скорпиус и не собирался сбегать, но все равно… это было даже как-то обидно, словно его собирались удерживать против воли. Но Скорпиус знал — стоит ему сказать, действительно серьезно попросить, и его тут же отпустят. Вместо этого мистер Поттер произнес:  
— Мы с твоим отцом не были друзьями.  
— Знаю, — тут же ответил Скорпиус. Стянул пальто и туфли.  
— Настоящими врагами мы тоже не были. И я точно знаю, что за свою семью, — особенно за сына, — он будет мстить.  
— Он не узнает, — нахмурившись, сказал Скорпиус. И Поттер рассмеялся. Сначала просто крякнул, словно пытался сдержаться, но потом все же рассмеялся. Его лицо разительно изменилось, кожа на скулах натянулась, складки у рта стали глубже, но взгляд… взгляд сиял искренним весельем, делая его чуть не на десять лет моложе.  
— Ты слишком плохо знаешь своего папу, — выдавил мистер Поттер. — Или не до конца осведомлен о его связях. Он узнает, Скорпиус. И когда он узнает, он будет мстить. И ты должен быть к этому готов.  
Скорпиус нахмурился. Он не мог знать наверняка, что случилось тогда, когда его отец учился в школе. И он действительно не желал этого знать. И все же…  
— Он ведь не станет с вами связываться, верно? Никто не станет…  
Мистер Поттер пожал плечами и с легкой улыбкой отметил:  
— Для Драко Малфоя нет и никогда не было ничего важнее его семьи. Даже собственная жизнь. Думаю, когда-нибудь он тебе расскажет.  
— Но подписка о неразглашении…  
— Действует только до определенного уровня доступа. Ты же не планировал бросать учебу, так? — уточнил мистер Поттер.  
И Скорпиус едва не крякнул. Он уже не был так уверен, зачем его пригласили в этот дом. Потому что все выглядело так, словно мистер Поттер прочитал вчера его мысли и только что одной фразой вставил мозги на место. А потом добавил:  
— Я провожу тебя в душ.  
— Но я уже был…  
— Скорпиус, не советую слишком часто мне возражать, — предупредил мистер Поттер. — Идем.  
И Скорпиус пошел за ним, в очередной раз подчинившись его указаниям. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз столько безропотно подчинялся кому бы то ни было. Но что-то в голосе мистера Поттера было такое, что он не мог сопротивляться. Хотел, все его нутро кричало о том, что нужно взбунтоваться, оно распирало грудь, рвало мышцы, а Скорпиус упивался этим ощущением и молча следовал за мистером Поттером на второй этаж. Смотрел, как тот на ходу снимает пиджак, оставаясь в белоснежной, чуть мятой рубашке и узких брюках. Во всей его позе, в каждом спокойном и тягучем шаге сквозила безграничная власть. И Скорпиус все же решил кое-что проверить. Он остановился на середине лестницы, взял в руки все самообладание и сказал спокойно:  
— Я хочу уйти.  
Мистер Поттер оглянулся через плечо, внимательно на него посмотрел и чуть склонил голову, легко улыбнувшись.  
— Не хочешь. Но если для тебя это так важно, можешь идти, — сказал он и, достав из кармана ключи от машины, бросил их Скорпиусу. Тот на автомате перехватил брелок и посмотрел на него.  
— Убедился? Выбор за тобой, — сказал мистер Поттер.  
И Скорпиус кивнул, закусив губу. А затем продолжил подниматься, словно ничего и не произошло.  
Поттер прошел вперед и открыл для него дверь ванной комнаты, пропуская вперед. А затем вошел следом за ним и запер дверь.  
Скорпиус удивленно вскинул брови и уточнил:  
— Будете смотреть?  
— Буду, — с кивком подтвердил мистер Поттер.  
Скорпиуса с ног до головы обожгло стыдом. Это было для него ново и необычно. Не то чтобы он ни перед кем не раздевался или не мылся. Было и такое, но здесь ситуация была абсолютно другой. Это не было какой-то предварительной игрой или принятием совместного душа. Это мистер Поттер собирался просто на него смотреть, пока Скорпиус будет отмываться от прошедшей ночи. Просто смотреть.  
Если бы обстоятельства располагали — и если бы это был не мистер Поттер! — Скорпиус бы с удовольствием устроил из этого целое представление. Но это был чертов мистер Поттер! И у Скорпиуса дрожали пальцы, когда он потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке.  
— Черт, — прошипел он, почти вырывая одну за другой. Петли казались слишком узкими, приходилось тянуть ткань, проталкивая пуговицы.  
Мистер Поттер перехватил его руки уже на третьей, тихо произнес:  
— Стесняешься меня? — и расстегнул третью, а затем четвертую, ловко раздевая Скорпиуса. Скользнул кончиками пальцев по груди, зацепив торчком стоящие соски. Тело задрожало сильнее, колени совсем ослабли, и Скорпиус дернулся, отворачиваясь. А Поттер добавил почти с нежностью: — Ты очень красивый, Скорпиус. Я хочу видеть тебя.  
Скорпиус дернул плечом. Он почему-то ощутил себя совсем неопытным подростком. А это было не так. И он, медленно выдохнув, развернулся обратно — лицом к Поттеру. Натянул улыбку, посмотрев ему в глаза. И это было лучшее, что он видел в своей жизни — чистое, прожигающее насквозь наслаждение в ответном взгляде, восхищение, теплота.  
Скорпиус преодолел последние пуговицы практически без сопротивления, но не снял рубашку. Потянул ремень, вытягивая его из шлевок, и передал мистеру Поттеру. Получилось немного символично, хотя Скорпиус не придавал этому значения. Он просто отдал ремень, и Поттер сжал его в пальцах. Скорпиус расстегнул брюки, под которыми не оказалось белья. Он же не думал… черт, он просто не думал. Позволил брюкам упасть на холодный кафель и переступил через них. Член стоял почти вертикально вверх — влажный, с прозрачной каплей на конце.  
Поттер опустил взгляд, в котором все так же сквозило восхищение. Протянул ладонь и собрал каплю костяшкой указательного пальца. Скорпиус прерывисто выдохнул и резко развернулся. Забрался в ванную, по пути стащив с себя носки. Включил воду, позволяя ей промочить рубашку. Пусть и не так он себе это представлял, но все же… они вполне могли играть в эту игру вдвоем.  
Мистер Поттер подошел ближе, прислонился плечом к стене, с наслаждением разглядывая Скорпиуса, все еще сжимал в руке ремень. А Скорпиус чувствовал, как на головку падают тугие струи воды и едва держался на ногах, упираясь ладонью в стену.  
— Не снимешь рубашку? — спросил Поттер.  
Скорпиус поднял на него поплывший взгляд, и тот все понял. Подался вперед и прижал ладонь к груди. Потер болезненно чувствительный сосок под намокшей полупрозрачной тканью. Член дернулся в ответ, выталкивая небольшое количество спермы. Скорпиуса скрутило почти нестерпимым возбуждением, ноги все же не выдержали, и он едва не потерял сознание, падая на колени. Поттер успел перехватить его поперек груди, притянул к себе. Выдохнул в плечо:  
— Очень красивый мальчик. Помочь тебе?  
Скорпиус судорожно выдохнул и просто кивнул. Он не знал, чем ему можно было помочь, но готов был на что угодно. Даже к тому, что произошло. Поттер, полусогнутый, просто просунул руку ему между ног, осторожно погладил яички, а затем надавил пальцем за мошонкой. Его губы скользнули по шее, там, где все еще саднили ночные засосы. Сжал зубы. И Скорпиус со стоном подался навстречу его руке, потерся болезненным стояком о его предплечье. Он не отдавал себе отчета в том, что делает, он просто обхватил Поттера за шею и громко со стоном выдохнул, когда чужой палец наконец скользнул глубже между ног, надавил на плотно сжатое кольцо и толкнулся глубже.  
Этого было достаточно. Скорпиус подался навстречу и застыл, беззвучно кончая в объятиях Поттера. Ему было тяжело, немного страшно и до безобразия хорошо. Он не хотел отпускать Поттера, вцепился в его плечи до боли, до потери контроля. И Поттер позволил ему это, гладил по спине, по бедру, шептал что-то тихо. И только минут пять спустя отпустил.  
Он медленно отстранился, наблюдая за Скорпиусом, проверяя, чтобы тот не рухнул. Затем распрямился и снова привалился к стене. На его лице сияла довольная улыбка, а штаны оттопыривал твердый стояк.  
Скорпиус смотрел на него. И ему хотелось дотянуться, расстегнуть ширинку, достать член и, как минимум, трогать его, а еще лучше — сосать. Много и качественно сосать. И, возможно, что-то такое читалось в его глазах, потому что мистер Поттер сделал шаг навстречу и сам расстегнул ширинку.  
Он ни на чем не настаивал и ни к чему не побуждал — он просто позволял Скорпиусу принять решение, и Скорпиус без промедления вытащил член наружу, погладил его пальцем, прослеживая линии вен, прижался губами к головке, слизывая пряную жидкость. Он слышал тихий надтреснутый звук, который издал Поттер, и, ободрившись, обхватил бархатистую плоть губами, втянул щеки, ведя языком по уздечке. Почувствовал на языке все тот же солоновато-пряный вкус, дрожь возбужденной плоти. Взял глубже, проталкивая в горло, насколько это было возможным.  
Он едва не задыхался, забивая горло членом Поттера, но продолжал настойчиво заглатывать его, пока не почувствовал на затылке осторожное касание пальцев. Вторая ладонь Поттера легла на шею, туда, где можно было почувствовать движение. Скорпиус застонал, выпуская член. И услышал сдавленный стон над головой. Сперма выплеснулась в рот, затем на лицо.  
Скорпиус пытался отдышаться, сглатывая сперму. Мокрым рукавом стер брызги с лица и поднял взгляд наверх. Стоило пережить все эти стыдные моменты, чтобы увидеть неприкрытое обожание во взгляде мистера Поттера. Его блестящие и, возможно, если Скорпиус позволил себе размечтаться, немного влюбленные глаза.  
Поттер склонился и прижался ртом к его губам. Очки немного покосились, но Скорпиус уже закрыл глаза. Он боялся шелохнуться, боялся даже дышать. Он даже не надеялся, что… ведь мистер Поттер сказал… Но его губы, его горячее дыхание было сейчас так близко, касалось его мягко, очень интимно.  
Скорпиус выдохнул, шевельнув губами, и тут же потерял это ощущение. Испуганно раскрыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, как мистер Поттер, сняв очки, смотрит на него яркими зелеными глазами. Очень настороженными. Казалось, там, в глубине, происходила серьезная борьба. И мистер Поттер ее проиграл.  
Он в мгновение вновь сократил расстояние. И на этот раз не было сомнений — он обхватил Скорпиуса за шею, не позволяя отстраниться (будто он вообще был на это способен) и толкнулся языком в рот, голодно вылизывая изнутри. Скорпиус застонал ему в рот, жадно отвечая, снова обхватил его за плечи и, черт, это было самое лучшее, что происходило с ним в жизни…  
Минут через тридцать, когда они, уставшие, просто лежали на кровати… Ну, не так просто, как могло бы показаться. Скорпиус почти взобрался на мистера Поттера, закинул на него ногу, обхватил рукой поперек груди и, устроившись на плече, дышал в шею. Мистер Поттер перебирал его подсыхающие волосы и, возможно, дремал. Но это не остановило Скорпиуса, когда он спросил:  
— Я доказал? Про свой рот?  
— Нет, — ответил Поттер.  
Скорпиус нахмурился. Его не задели слова и даже тон. Он просто не понимал.  
— Тогда почему вы меня поцеловали?  
Мистер Поттер хмыкнул. Дотянулся до телефона, снова в два клика открыл сообщения и показал.  
Там, в длинном сообщении от все того же контакта, чуть ли не поминутно были расписаны передвижения Скорпиуса прошлой ночью. Со всеми подробностями. Где, с кем, сколько раз и даже марки напитков. И, конечно, Скорпиус ни с кем не спал и никому не отсасывал. Он даже ни с кем не целовался — только шутливые обжимания без последствий и пара пьяных засосов от подруги.  
Скорпиус скривился.  
— Ты отвратителен, — фыркнул он, даже не заметив, как перешел на неформальное обращение. — Хочешь сказать, вот это меня теперь ожидает?  
— М-м-м… — протянул Поттер и с улыбкой в голосе ответил: — Тебе решать.  
Скорпиус закатил глаза.  
— Ну, допустим, решил. И что дальше?  
— Дальше? — повторил мистер Поттер. — Дальше твой отец попытается меня убить. Он уже летит сюда, если ты вдруг решил, что у нас есть целые выходные. Так что, если доживем до рассвета, то, вероятно, да, именно на это станет похожа твоя жизнь. Каждый твой шаг, каждая мысль — я буду знать обо всем, даже о том, о чем не хотел бы узнать никогда. Хочешь уйти прямо сейчас?  
Скорпиус со вздохом закрыл глаза. Он пытался решить, нужно ли ему все это. Пытался, но… вообще-то у него в голове не укладывалась мысль о том, что можно вот сейчас все оборвать. Поэтому ответил:  
— Ладно, до утра должны выстоять. А потом еще останется целое воскресенье, да?  
— Сколько захочешь, — с усмешкой заметил Поттер. — И больше никакого блядства. Ты еще пожалеешь, Скорпи.  
Но Скорпиус пожал плечами.  
— Не думаю. Тебе ведь это нравится. Иначе…  
Поттер резко сжал пальцы на его волосах и потянул, заставляя Скорпиуса посмотреть на себя. Он не злился, но во взгляде снова появилось то темное и глубокое. И голос был ровным и спокойным, когда он произнёс:  
— Нравится. Но только для меня, Скорпиус. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.  
Скорпиус растянул губы в ухмылке и протянул:  
— О, да, мистер Поттер. Боюсь, другим я больше не по карману.  
Поттер хмыкнул и оставил короткий, почти издевательский поцелуй на кончике его носа, шепнув:  
— Глупый мальчишка. Ты бесценен. Запомни это.


End file.
